1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an elastic flexible substrate and a manufacturing method thereof. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an elastic flexible substrate that can be used as a circuit board, and also to a method of manufacturing such an elastic flexible substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic devices have been made smaller and thinner, flexible substrates have been used in various types of electronics equipment. Such flexible substrates are often used in a bent state from the viewpoint of space saving, have a thin overall form, and have flexibility.
In recent years, flexible substrates have been expected to be used in various fields. The use of flexible substrates has been considered not only in categories of conventional electronics equipment fields, but also in fields such as wearable devices, robots, and further, healthcare, medical care, and nursing care. For example, flexible substrates have been expected to be used also in applications in which sensors are arranged on free-form surfaces such as palmar surfaces, applications in which sensors are used in touch panels that have a relatively large curved form such as a “spherical surface”, and further, applications in which sensors are built into clothing items and the like that are bent and expanded/contracted whenever used.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-140727, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-224508, and Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 1-135758 are examples of related art.